


Call me by your name

by JungNaomi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Una historia que se fragmenta, pero que está destina a un mismo final.Bucky lo sabe, porque ese nombre estaba grabado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y aunque lo olvide, aunque su voz no pueda pronunciarlo, está en él.Pequeños relatos cortos que nos llevan a un mismo final, el amor de Steve y Bucky.StuckySPOILER





	1. Chapter 1

La nevada caía fuerte, azotando los copos de nieve con violencia contra la ciudad de Brooklyn. La temperatura era insostenible, y mientras que en la televisión anunciaban uno de los inviernos más crudos, el pequeño cuerpo de Steve Rogers se contraía debajo de las sábanas. El chasquido de sus dientes golpear entre sí se mezclaba con la respiración irregular de su cuerpo, brindando una imagen lamentable.

La habitación estaba apenas alumbrada por un foco de luz cálida, mientras que James Buchanan Barnes intentaba estar al pendiente de su amigo. Sabiendo que aunque le pusiera frazada tras frazada, sería imposible reconfortarlo.

—Bu—... Buck...—

La voz de Steve fue un leve susurro, haciendo que el hombre castaño se acercara a él. Aprovechando ese momento para cambiar el paño húmedo que tenía sobre su frente y poner uno limpio.

—Hey, punk. Aquí estoy.—

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Steve estaba aún soñando en medio de la fiebre, mientras que Barnes tan sólo podía observarlo.

Optó por sentarse al costado de él, sobre el viejo y gastado colchón, llevando una de sus manos a acariciar pausadamente la mejilla pálida del rubio. Sabía que tenía escasas posibilidad de ayudar a Steve, no sin el dinero necesario para su enfermedad.

—Bucky...—

De nuevo se escapó ese llamado somnoliento de los labios semi morados, y, aunque la situación fuera lamentable, James sonrió.

—Stevie...—  

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

 

El viento sopló muy fuerte, haciendo ruido en los árboles secos que dejaban caer la nieve acumulada. La noche había caído hace algunas horas, pero la tormenta parecía no tener intenciones de cesar.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en este escenario?—

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Sargento Barnes. Lo hizo girarse y observar detenidamente el perfil de su amigo.

¿Si alguna vez había pensado que eso sería posible? Ni siquiera en sus más remotas locuras.

Steve había cambiado. Su cuerpo ahora era musculoso, su mentón más cuadrado y su altura unos centímetros por arriba de los de James. Ya no había rastros de aquel pequeño rubio que temblaba en las noches frías, ahora, el Capitán América resplandecía con determinación. Aunque muy dentro suyo, Bucky, sabía que Steve seguía siendo el mismo. El brillo de sus ojos celestes se lo decía.

—Para nada. Primero: me gustaría que no estuvieras aquí, Steve.—

Estaba siendo sincero en sus palabras, porque desde que eran unos adolescentes y Rogers se había obsesionado con la idea de servir a su país, que tenía pesadillas con que se hiciera realidad.

Steve se había quejado a su respuesta, torciendo sus delgados labios mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de aquel escondite.

Ambos estaban esperando a que amaneciera, siendo quienes resguardaban la entrada de aquel refugio mientras el resto de su tropa dormía.

—Pero soy el Súper Soldado ahora. Creo haber demostrado poder hacer este trabajo.—

Los ojos claros del Sargento se giraron a mirarlo, elevando un poco sus cejas en incredulidad a la conclusión que su amigo había llegado.

—No dudo que seas apto. Tan sólo... me hubiera gustado que tú no fueras el Súper Soldado.—

El silencio se plantó entre ellos, mientras la pequeña llamarada de la fogata los alumbraba.

—Tampoco deseaba que estuvieras en batalla, Buck... Si hay que hacerlo, me hace feliz poder acompañarte.—

De alguna forma, James sabía que obtendría esa respuesta y sonrió, negando con su cabeza. Dejó el tema de lado y se acomodó un poco más en su sitio, codeando el brazo izquierdo de su compañero.

—Quién lo diría... El pequeño Stevie es el gran Capitán América.— mencionó en un tono lleno de broma.

Steve rió divertido a sus palabras y el ambiente lentamente se relajó. Pero dentro del pecho del Sargento el miedo por su amigo creció en cada palpitar.

_"Stevie."_

 

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

—Suban la potencia a 50.—

La voz fue un murmullo lejano. Su mente nublaba entre la realidad y la fantasía, haciéndolo bailar en un limbo. No era consciente de nada, ni siquiera de cómo su cuerpo era sostenido por las fuertes correas o cómo sus heridas sangraban.

—Ahora.—

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica quemó su piel. Su cabeza sintió un azote abrupto, mientras convulsionaba sobre la sucia silla.

Cualquier imagen que pudiera haber habido en sus pensamientos se iba esfumando. La nieve que golpeaba la ventana y el suave olor a sopa, también se desvanecía una voz, esa voz.

Su grito de dolor rasgó su garganta, cuando las heridas y las quemaduras dejaron de sentirse. ¿Cuándo habían dejado de electrocutarlo? No lo sabía, tan sólo podía respirar irregularmente mientras sus ojos empañados en lágrimas intentaban enfocar algo de lo que lo rodeaba.

Porque en su cabeza ya no existía ningún pensamiento coherente, tan sólo un murmullo lejano de un recuerdo que no sabía a qué pertenecía.

_¿Steve?_

_¿Quién era Steve?_

**Continuará...**

**Estoy muy, MUY lejos de mi zona de confort y fandom al cual estoy acostumbrada. Sin embargo, los dedos me quemaban por escribir esta historia y aquí estoy.**

**No soy gran conocedora del Universo de Marvel, soy muy novata, pero espero que aún así hayan podido disfrutar hasta aquí esta historia.**

**Es un fanfic corto, tiene pocos capítulos y ya están escritos. Iré publicándolo de a tres y los últimos dos serán largos e independientes, por lo que espero que les agrade.**

**Sin más que agregar, muchas gracias por leer y le agradecería comentarios <3**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	4. Parte IV

La nave se estaba cayendo a pedazos y sabía que no tenía más de quince minutos para completar su misión. Sin embargo, estaba allí, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que se mostraba vulnerable ante él.

—No pelearé contigo... Eres mi amigo.—

_"Amigo"_

Su mente se sintió aturdida y un pitido coló por sus neuronas, azotando cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener. El Soldado de Invierno cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sacudiendo de un lado al otro su cabeza con desesperación.

Pero el Capitán América parecía estar decidido a ignorar su confusión. Tan sólo se movió para dejar caer su escudo, quedando expuesto. Con sus brazos abiertos hacia él y esa mirada profunda puesta en la propia.

_"—Es peligroso, Buck...—"_

—Eres mi misión.—

Un rugido se escapó de los labios del Soldado, corriendo con rapidez hasta embestirlo, tirándolo contra el suelo que se desmembraba. Encontrándose directamente con las orbes ajenas, notando cómo las lágrimas se habían aglomerado.

_"No deberías llorar, Stevie.—"_

—Termina entonces...— sus palabras fueron una suplica que golpeó contra los labios del agente de Hydra. —Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.—

_"Hasta el final de la línea."_

Sus puños no se movieron y su corazón palpitó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El crujido de la nave romperse tan sólo combinó con el aturdimiento de la mente perdida del Soldado de Invierno, mientras que veía como Steve Rogers caía al lago.

No lo pensó, tampoco comprendió porque. Tan sólo saltó en su dirección nadando en su dirección, y cuando su mano tocó la de él un nombre vino a su cabeza.

_"Steve"_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Nota de autora

Dije que actualizaría en tres días y fui una vil mentirosa (?), pero juro que era la intención ;_; estuve enferma, aprovechando ese tiempo en cama para planificar participar en un reto en honor a la lucha LGBT, por lo que me centré en eso sin darme cuenta.

Pero ya estoy aquí y lista para terminar de publicar este pequeño fanfic.

¡Triple actualización en un día!

Espero que les guste.


	5. Parte V

El periódico estaba sucio, sin embargo, servía para su propósito de informarse. La fecha de arriba constataba al día anterior, mientras que los titulares mostraban su fotografía con palabras alarmantes.

El Soldado de Invierno sabía que se merecía la persecución, seguramente, también la pena de muerte. Pero el incidente que había desembocado con la bomba que había matado al rey de Wakanda estaba lejos de ser su culpa. Pero era evidente que eso no importa. Estaba seguro que sus pecados eran de tal magnitud que no era relevante si este también se sumaba a su lista.

Pero había algo que sí había capturado su atención. A pocos centímetros de su fotografía, estaba la del Capitán América. Una imagen que no era actual, pero que mostraba el gran porte del superhéroe junto a su flamante escudo.

Algo dentro de su cabeza hizo ruido.

Tomó unas tijeras y cortó esa sección, dejando el periódico abandonado a un costado para tomar un pequeño diario. Abrió en una página específica y apoyó allí la imagen, junto a otra fotografía más vieja. Ambas tenían décadas de diferencia, pero coincidían en la misma mirada del rubio.

El Soldado se cuestionaba porque había resguardado del museo aquel pedazo viejo de papel, pero sintiendo cómo ahora su mente empezaba a colapsar en recuerdos, empezaba a comprender.

Se mordió el labio con lentitud mientras tomaba un lápiz, escribiendo debajo con su letra torpe.

_“Steve.”_

****CONTINUARÁ…** **


	6. Capitulo VI

—Te acabo de recuperar, no deseo dejarte…—

Aquella frase parecía ser sencilla, pero lejos estaba de ser algo así. La mano de Steve se encontraba aferrada a la suya, con desesperación. Y ante este simple hecho, Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque a pesar de que ese hombre de imponente traje fuera el Capitán América, él podía ver a su pequeño Steve parado enfrente.

El Sargento Barnes quiso corresponderle, pero sabía que no podía. Steve seguía siendo Steve, pero él no era el Bucky que esos vibrantes ojos celestes esperaban. Dentro de él aún habitaba el Soldado de Invierno y en sus hombros, pesaba una larga lista de asesinatos.

James movió su mano a deslizarlos como una suave caricia por la cálida piel de su amigo.

—Confiemos en el rey T’Challa y en su gente. Todo va a estar bien. Si alguien puede evitar que sea un peligro… son ellos.—

Sabía que Steve no estaba de acuerdo por la forma en que se negaba a soltarlo, pero también, comprendió que no diría nada en contra.

—Ahora que te recuerdo no voy a olvidarte. Confía en mi, Steve…—

No estaba seguro si podía cumplir sus propias palabras, pero deseaba hacerlo. La calidez que le transmitía el pensar en su compañero era algo que lo había propulsado a escapar, a enfrentarse a Iron Man y a aceptar la ayuda de Wakanda.

Porque ahora que sabía lo que era volver a ver a Steve, no deseaba perderlo.

El Capitán suspiró al fin, para luego soltarlo. Vio la figura de Bucky caminar lejos y meterse dentro de aquel aparato, mientras Shuri terminaba de dar las últimas indicaciones.

Ante sus ojos, Steve vio cómo su mejor amigo era congelado y apartado una vez más de su lado. Su corazón dolió en cada segundo, tan sumido en su propia negación que no notó como James susurraba su nombre.

 

**Continuará…**

**¡Con esto terminas las actualizaciones de hoy! Los próximos capítulos ya no serán cortos, por lo que espero que les guste de todas formas. Estaré publicándolos en estos días.**

**Sin más que agregar, muchas gracias por leer <3**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	7. Parte VII

—Te preocupa.—

Las palabras de Natasha fueron contundentes. No había contexto, tampoco un nombre dicho, pero ambos sabían a qué hacía referencia. Steve no pudo evitar arrugar su ceño, intentando mantener su mirada por la ventana de aquella nave para suprimir cualquier rasgo de ansiedad.

—Sabes que eso no puedo negartelo.— musitó al final, emitiendo un suspiro. — Lo he perdido tantas veces...— su voz fue un corto, deslizando sus dedos por el vidrio en frente suyo. –Con cada una sufrí pensando que no lo volvería a ver. Pero aún así, jamás estaré dispuesto a aceptarlo...—

La agente sonrió con cierta melancolía, porque aunque no se atreviera a expresarlo, ella comprendía ese sentimiento. En silencio tomó asiento al lado de Steve, llevando una de sus manos sobre las de él, acariciando su piel en una pausada caricia.

—¿Le has dicho algo más que frases extrañas de camadería?—

Esa pregunta hizo que el rubio la observara y arrugara su nariz, dispuesto a defenderse de esas palabras. Pero ante la mirada severa que Natasha le dirigía, calló. Vencido emitió un suspiro.

—Hay cosas más importantes, Nat.—

—Casi un siglo de cosas más importantes, Steve...— retrucó la pelirroja sin dejarlo seguir en su discurso. —En nuestro mundo... Cada vez que nos despedimos puede ser la última vez que nos veamos.— sus palabras eran la experiencia de una cruda realidad. —No te quedes con arrepentimientos. Ambos se merecen algo de paz después de todo esto.—

Terminó esa frase y palmeó con suavidad la mano del Capitán. Luego, se levantó para dejarlo solo, caminando hasta la parte delantera de la nave. Pero antes de salir se había cruzado con Sam que con una breve mirada le sonrió.

Steve se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras dichas por Natasha, porque sabía que tenía razón. Habían enfrentado tantas veces la muerte y coqueteado con el peligro, que todos los Vengadores (o ex vengadores) sabían que cualquier misión podía ser la última.

Falcón tuvo que toser apenas para obtener la atención del Capitán. Este se disculpó algo torpe, enderezando su espalda.

—¿Sucede algo?—

—Noticias de Wakanda, Cap.— mencionó, enmarcando una sonrisa amplia. —El rey desea verlo.—

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora**

**Dije que a partir de este capitulo iban a ser capítulos más largo, pero la verdad que me confundí (¿?), aún me quedaba este pequeño amigo antes del desenlace extenso.**

**No tengo nada que agregar más que agradecer por sus corazones y esperar que les guste. Si ven algún error sepan disculpar y estoy dispuesta a corregirlo si me lo marcan.**

**¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos en unos días con el final!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	8. Parte VII

—El agente Ross se ofreció de intermediario y de ayuda para Wakanda luego de lo sucedido. Pero comprendiendo cómo se encuentra la situación con ustedes, creía pertinente estuviera al tanto, Capitán.—

Steve Rogers movió los papeles que tenía en frente de él, leyendo superficialmente los textos que se aglomeraban. Los detalles de lo sucedido en Corea del Sur y cómo el agente Everett K. Ross había aportado a la causa. En el exilio, los ex Vengadores habían sido notificados de la amenaza que había rodeado al reino, sin embargo el peligro había sido sostenido por sus habitantes. Pero la presencia del estadounidense entre sus filas había sido una sorpresa.

Por unos segundos, los ojos celestes del Capitán se elevaron para observar al rey. En su mente, habían muchas dudas amontonadas, pero al final volvió a prestar atención a los documentos sin expresar ninguna. Y es que, dentro suyo, se sentía culpable por haberse ilusionado ante la llamada de T'Challa.

Sam y Natasha se habían marchado para una misión en la frontera de Rusia, por lo que el Capitán América fue sorprendido solo por la corte y sus guerreros. Una visita que parecía cotidiana y que terminó con él hablando con Pantera Negra en lo que parecía ser su oficina.

Cualquier ilusión a que hubieran novedades de su compañero de batalla se esfumó luego de media hora de conversación, en donde se planteó un cambio abrupto para la sociedad de Wakanda. Steve estaba sorprendido por la repentina decisión, pero aunque comprendía la importancia de esto, en su interior el sentimentalismo se batallaba con la razón. Debía centrarse en ello y luego, tendría tiempo para preguntar por Bucky.

—Recuerdo al agente Everett Ross.— musitó mientras que sus labios se comprimían un poco. –Fue uno de los que escoltó a Bucky durante su detención.—

El Rey se mantenía sereno, asintiendo con un breve movimiento de su cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio que tenía en frente.

—Hay mucho para leer. Se puede quedar esta noche y analizar con calma los expedientes, Capitán.— se ofreció con una pequeña curva en sus labios gruesos. –Wakanda no desea precipitarse. Comprendo la guerra civil en Alemania cambió mucho su forma de pensar y la formación de los Avengers, pero... Me gustaría considere lo que le estamos ofreciendo.— T'Challa tenía siempre una forma pausada de modular, marcando ese acento que poseía en cada palabra, y a medida que hablaba su mano le extendió un sobre.

"Todo cambió..." pensó Steve mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el sobre que le ofrecían. Sin embargo, otra vez, sus pensamientos fueron callados.

Hasta ese momento ambos hombres habían estado solos, por lo que el sonido de la puerta captó de inmediato su atención. Shuri ingresó sin permiso, cerrando la puerta a su espalda mientras mostraba una sonrisa amplia.

—Perdón la interrupción, Capitán.— se expresó moviendo su mano en el aire en un saludo jovial, Steve pensó que se parecía a los jóvenes que veía en las calles de California. —Hermano, te necesito afuera ahora.—

T'Challa la miró con un gesto de incomodidad, pero Steve respondió con una suave negativa, dándole a entender que no le importaba esperar. El Rey le agradeció con una mueca de amabilidad antes de incorporarse y abandonar la oficina.

El silencio podía ser un buen compañero para centrarse en los documentos, pensó Rogers. Por lo que su mente se enfocó en ello. A medida que iba leyendo cada dato su mente procesó el rotundo cambio que había dado ese pueblo tradicional en tan sólo unos días.

Si había algo que le había enseñado su vida como Capitán América, era que cualquier minuto la vida podía cambiar rotundamente. Un día podrías estar feliz con tu situación, pero en el mañana nada de eso existiría. Porque parecía que la calma jamás podría existir y sus vidas habían sido diseñadas para afrontar cada uno de sus problemas.

La influencia del agente Ross en Wakanda había sido un giro inesperado. Pero luego de leer los testimonios del estadounidense y de los beneficios que traería la apertura de ese mundo de tecnología y naturaleza, supo que era una nueva alianza que favorecería a todos.

Apoyó las carpetas sobre el escritorio, dejando que mirada divagara por el gran ventanal que daba un vistazo a esa ciudad casi fantástica. Una vista única que parecía mezclar la belleza de la naturaleza con la increíble edificación, un equilibrio único.

El ruido de la puerta lo hizo suponer que el Rey había regresado, y sin cambiar su posición sonrió.

—Entiendo porque tiene tanto miedo de que Wakanda sea conocido por las potencias.— musitó desprendiendo su mirada del hermoso paisaje para tomar la carpeta entre sus manos e incorporarse. –Me parece bien lo que ofrece el agente Ross. Estoy dispuesto a encontrarme con él cuando lo dispongan—... yo...— su voz y sus palabras murieron lentamente cuando se volteó a observar a T'Challa, pero fue recibido por otra imagen.

La mirada que estaba en frente de él no era aquella serena de la Pantera, sino una vieja conocida. Unos ojos claros que denotaban cansancio, pero que expresaban una sinceridad que Steve había extrañado durante años y anhelaba en sus sueños.

—¿Bucky...?—

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios como un suspiro. Algo que sonó irreal en su cabeza a pesar de estar parado en frente de él. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba amarrado en forma desarreglada detrás de su cabeza, mientras ropa tradicional envolvía su cuerpo. La falta de su brazo era cubierto por una tela de color azul, pero más allá de eso, Steve se quedó prendido en sus ojos, en la forma en que lo miraba.

Esos ojos no eran de confusión, ni temor, tampoco eran los duros del Soldado del Invierno. La persona que estaba en frente de él, lo observaba de la misma forma que James Buchanan Barnes lo hacía cuando deseaba proteger a Steve.

—Te dije que shockearías al Capitán, Lobo Blanco.—

La voz de Shuri lo tomó desprevenido, recién notando la presencia de la joven prodigio al lado de su amigo. Justo, del otro lado, T'Challa también lo observaba divertido. Pero no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse a su reacción, porque Bucky se había reído, y ese sonido golpeó directamente en su abdomen.

—Te dije que Steve reaccionaría así. Aunque me esperaría un pequeño ataque de asma.— bromeó, y aunque le estuviera hablando a la joven, sus ojos aún estaban puestos en él.

—Tú...— la primera palabra se escapó apenas en un hilo de voz, haciendo que los tres lo observaran. —¿Lo recuerdas...? ¿Estás bien...?—

Eran preguntas sueltas, pero que para ambos significaban tanto. Porque Steve lo sabía, sabía que James era quien le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

T'Challa comprendió la situación y con un suave toque en el brazo de su hermana le indicó que debían marcharse. Shuri estaba tentada a agregar algo, pero era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en Barnes, por lo que en silencio salió del lugar,

Bucky fue consciente del detalle y espero a que la puerta estuviera cerrada antes de caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Steve. Estando justo en frente de él, su mano se elevó hasta llegar a su mejilla. La barba era extraña a su tacto, pero detrás de ese rasgo masculino encontraba a su pequeño amigo.

—Te llamas Steve Rogers y yo James Buchanan Barnes.— su voz era serena y pausada, atreviéndose a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. —Cuidé de ti en cada una de las gripes y ataques de asma que parecían ensañadas con tu pequeño cuerpo. En las noches de mucho frío dormías contra mi pecho, me decías que era porque eso te brindaba calor y yo, en cierta forma me aprovechaba para poder abrazarte...—

Steve oprimió fuertemente sus labios, no estaba seguro si se debía a la emoción de sentir saber que se acordaba algo tan preciado, o si se debía al detalle que había agregado al final.

—Luego ese bobo, muy, muy bobo con sueño de héroes...— retomó James, negando con su cabeza con un chasquido de su lengua. —Se sometió a un experimento que lo volvió el gran Capitán América... Y yo sufría en silencio porque ya no podría protegerlo, porque él era más fuerte...— mencionó eso último, afligiendo apenas su gesto. –Recuerdo la guerra, a los soldados... También recuerdo que caí de un tren un día nevado... de allí mi memoria se divide en los restos de "Bucky" y el "Soldado de Invierno".—

Era un recuerdo doloroso para ambos, y lo sabían. El Capitán elevó su mano a apoyarse sobre la de él.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te reencontré. El cerebro programado del Soldado colapsó, porque no podía entender cómo un hombre pudiera desequilibrar todo. HYDRA tampoco comprendía, ¿pero sabes, Steve...? Yo sí sé porque.—

—Bucky...— jadeó sin saber cómo expresarse, sin poder producir algo más allá de su seudónimo con dolor.

—Tenía miedo, porque sabía que el Soldado habitaba dentro de mí y podía hacerte daño. Ya tenía tantas muertes en mis dedos, pero la tuya... Eso no...—

—Tú no fuiste.—

Era la primera frase entera que Steve lograba pronunciar, consiguiendo que Bucky elevara apenas su ceja y riera con cuidado. Acarició sutilmente el dorso de la mano del rubio.

—Shuri me despertó hace unas semanas...—

—¿Semanas?— interrumpió sin darse cuenta, arrugando su ceño.— ¿Por qué no me notificaron?—

—Por eso mismo. Porque no podrías simplemente esperar para verme... Querían asegurarse que estaba todo controlado, que el Soldado ya no volvería a surgir.—

Esas palabras detonaron algo dentro del Capitán, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran apenas. Sus labios se movieron un poco, pero no fue necesario que expresara sus pensamientos, Bucky asintió con su cabeza.

—Ya no me afectan las palabras. Ya no existe el Soldado de Invierno.—

Steve quería decir muchas cosas, pero en ese momento su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo. Su mano había soltado la de su amigo para atraerlo fuerte y envolverlo en un abrazo lleno de necesidad, presionando su rostro contra su hombro. Las lágrimas no habían desbordado, pero sabía que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Bucky envolvió su cintura con su único brazo, juntando sus labios a los cabellos rubios que desprendían ese sutil aroma masculino y dulce.

—Soy yo, Stevie... Realmente soy yo.—

El tiempo se perdió en ese último murmullo. Ninguno supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así, tampoco les importaba. Se sentían cómodos y con una calma que parecía un sueño. Las manos de Rogers presionando esa amplia espalda, mientras que Bucky deslizaba cariñosamente sus dedos por los cabellos rubios, reconfortándolo.

—¿Vas a llorar, punk?— preguntó el castaño, sonriendo con ternura al apoyar su mano en su nuca. —¿Quién diría de ver al gran Capitán América así?— la voz de James rozó su cuello al hablar, intentando burlarse de él, pero tan sólo conseguía un tono cariñoso en sus palabras.

—Oh, cállate.— bramó el otro, golpeando apenas su espalda. Sin darse cuenta estaba riendo.

**CALL ME BY YOUR NAME**

—Te dije que era la mejor opción.—

Shuri sonreía con suficiencia, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras caminaba con su hermano por el laboratorio. T'Challa le devolvió el gesto con diversión.

—Confió. Yo no funciono en...esas cosas.—

—Lo sé muy bien. Pero Lobo Blanco dijo lo ansioso que estaba por ver al Capitán.— expresó ella rodando un poco sus ojos, como si fuera una obviedad.

—Shuri... No debes meterte en las relaciones de ellos, ¿Hn?—

La mujer bufó un poco, moviendo su cabeza.

—No me meto en sus relaciones. Pero necesito ver toda la evolución de Lobo Blanco en su cerebro. No puedo avanzar si está siempre pensando en el Capitán.— la prodigio negó con frustración. –La culpa que carga por los crímenes cometidos por el Soldado no van a calmarse hasta que comprenda que el Sargento Barnes no es el Soldado de Invierno. Y que ya no es un peligro.—

T'Challa se apoyó en uno de los escritorios que había allí, mirando aún a su hermana.

—Las pruebas fueron bien. Él ya no es un peligro.—

—Se lo dije, pero Lobo Blanco tiene miedo.—

El rey comprendió por dónde venía el problema, apoyando un poco su cuerpo contra el escritorio.

—Por eso me pediste que trajera al Capitán. Crees que lo ayudará.— mencionó, consiguiendo que la mujer sonriera amplio.

—Tengo una hipótesis. Pero es difícil teorizar con personas.— expresó haciendo un gesto exagerado.

El portador de la Pantera rió divertido, negando con su cabeza.

—No deberías hacerlo.—

—No comprendes que esto es para terminar mi proyecto con el Sargento Barnes... Además, estoy segura que no me equivoqué.—

Apenas la mujer hubiera terminado de decir aquellas palabras su comunicador titiló. Ella miró a T'Challa con una sonrisa amplia, este tan sólo elevó una de sus cejas. Shuri se regocijó apenas antes de contestar, dejando que el holograma de Bucky se proyectara.

—Lobo Blanco, dime.—

—Shuri... ¿Steve puede quedarse? Quiere estar presente en los exámenes de mañana.—

El rey estaba escuchando a la distancia, sonriendo divertido, se cruzó de brazos, comprendiendo el gesto de victoria que expresaba su hermana.

—No creo haya problema. Hablaré con mi hermano y te avisaré a dónde llevar al Capitán. Los llamaré para la cena.— pretendiendo calma la joven mientras contestaba.

—Gracias, Shuri.—

Después de las breves palabras de Bucky la conversación se cortó, dejando que la científica expresara alegría saltando un par de veces.

**CALL ME BY YOUR NAME**

 

Tardó unos minutos en que llegara la notificación. Era un breve mensaje con un número y una zona, que para sorpresa de Steve, Bucky comprendía a la perfección. Le pidió que lo siguiera y ambos caminaron con tranquilidad por los amplios pasillos de la residencia real.

La conversación no cesó en ningún momento, se sonreían entre cortas miradas. Inclusive los breves silencios no molestaban, aunque luego de unos minutos el castaño había dudado antes de preguntar.

—¿Has hablado con Iron Man?—

La pregunta fue hecha con suavidad, sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigía a Steve era significativa. Pero este negó con su cabeza un poco.

—No me corresponde a mí el presionar a Tony. Si me necesita sabe en dónde encontrarme... Él sabe que estaré cuando esté listo.— sus palabras pretendían ser calmas, pero no llegaba a convencer a su mejor amigo. —Mientras tanto seguimos trabajando en el anonimato con la ayuda de T'Challa.—

El intervalo que siguió después fue envuelto en silencio. James se había visto tentado a expresar algo, pero calló al final. Sabía que la mayoría del conflicto entre los Avengers había sido su culpa, que la sangre de los Stark estaba en sus dedos, pero también, sabía que si expresaba algo así tan sólo conseguiría amargar la mirada de esos ojos celestes.

—¿Cómo está Natasha?— intentó desviar la atención, aunque eso tan sólo había ganado un gesto curioso de parte de su compañero. –La recordé...— se limitó a especificar, esperando que Steve no preguntara más al respecto.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre los dos, prolongándose hasta que llegaron a la zona designada. Bucky fue quien ingresó una clave en el marco de la puerta para poder acceder.

La habitación era grande, con un recibidor con sillones que daban una gran vista a la naturaleza de Wakanda, mientras que un pasillo con paredes blancas guiaban a un baño privado y un cuarto con una cama de grandes dimensiones. Sin poder evitarlo, Steve lo comparó en su mente con la residencia Stark.

Bucky se quedó cerca de la entrada, mientras Rogers pasó hasta apoyar su mano sobre el cristal del ventanal. Sin darse cuenta, su ceño estaba ligeramente arrugado, haciendo considerar a su amigo que tal vez había sido una mala idea el preguntar por la rusa.

—Está bien. Le gusta volver a ser una espía y disfruta de la vida que está teniendo ahora. Se adapta con gran facilidad a cada una de las etapas...Nat es realmente increíble.—

La respuesta llegó después, cuando Steve ladeo la cabeza para verlo y formó una sonrisa. Eso animó al ex Soldado a acercarse a él, apoyando su hombro en el vidrio y mirándolo directamente.

—¿Y tú cómo lo estás viviendo?— preguntó centrándose en sus ojos.

Steve no se esperaba esa pregunta y eso se notó en la forma que los labios se separaron.

—Estoy bien.— la respuesta salió en forma automática, haciendo que el otro elevara una ceja.

—Siempre has sido pésimo mintiendo, punk.—

Esta vez los labios del rubio se oprimieron, armando una pequeña mueca que contrastaba con la imponente imagen que desprendía su físico. James sintió ternura, pero tan sólo lo mostró con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero antes de responder, Rogers giró su cabeza evadiéndolo. Entonces allí comprendió.

—Oye, Steve... Estoy bien. Ahora estoy bien...—

Su frase quedó en el aire, porque el Capitán no lo miraba. Bucky se frustró y terminó por emitir un corto suspiro. Luego, llevó su mano a sostener el mentón ajeno, obligándolo a girar su cabeza y que así, lo enfrentara.

—No puedo ser el Bucky que una vez conociste, Steve... Pero puedo ser esa persona que recuerda todo lo que han vivido juntos y aquel que te quiere...— cada frase envolvía el dolor y frustración propia que sentía. —Estamos bien, Stevie...— su nombre salió como miel de sus labios, estremeciendo al otro.

Aún había mucho miedo flotando en el aire, habían perdido tantas veces que en la mente de Steve era difícil en conjugar la idea de que al fin James volvía a estar con él. Tambaleó algo dudoso, pero como si su amigo hubiera leído su mente, en unos segundos estaba de nuevo siendo estrechado contra su pecho.

El suave aroma de Bucky había cambiado, pero sutilmente. Steve cerró los ojos y presionó fuerte sus dedos en su espalda no dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

**CALL ME BY YOUR NAME**

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad. Steve había conversado amenamente con T'Challa sobre el nuevo rumbo que tomaría sus acuerdos con la incorporación del Agente Ross. Bucky no intervenía al respecto, pero su voz se escuchaba divertida cuando Shuri le conversaba y buscaba molestarlo. Parecía que ambos habían desarrollado una amena amistad.

La familia real se había retirado juntos una vez hubieran pactado la sesión de Bucky para la mañana siguiente. Desde allí, al que apodaban "Lobo Blanco" guió de nuevo hasta la zona de su habitación.

—Tu clave es 89932 y si necesitas ayuda la inteligencia artificial me notificará—

Steve sonrió divertido ante la explicación.

—Se parece a la Torre de Avengers. La tecnología está en todos lados.— musitó apoyando una de sus manos contra la pared. —¿Tu habitación está en esta misma zona?—

—No, está algo alejada.— mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, esto capturó la atención de Steve. Sabiendo que preguntaría siguió hablando. –Cuando desperté no era recomendable estar en la misma zona que los demás.— su voz era cautelosa, y la forma en que el rubio había fruncido el ceño le dio la razón en su sospecha. –Aún estaba en faceta de prueba y necesitaba calma, no estar con personas... Una vez pasé todas las etapas que puso Shuri me dieron la opción de venir, pero me siento cómodo allá.—

—¿Realmente estás cómodo... en donde sea que estés?—

Bucky asintió y se animó a extender su mano, tomando distraídamente la de él. Un gesto que era extraño, pero se sentía cálido al tener sus dedos entre los propios.

—Lo estoy... Hoy me harás decir muchas veces que estoy bien, ¿eh punk?— le reprendió con cierta ternura.

—No puedes culparme.— se defendió de inmediato el otro, suspirando.

—Lo sé.—

No hubo otro comentario y por unos momentos se quedaron así, mirándose en la mitad del pasillo. Intuitivamente Steve jaló un poco el enlace que mantenía con su mejor amigo, acercándose un poco, sintiendo de golpe como un calor se centraba en su abdomen y su corazón latía con fuerza. Porque se volvía a sentir como ese torpe niño de Brooklyn que admiraba y quería en secreto a su mejor amigo.

La voz de Natasha acarició sus pensamientos recordando su pregunta.

¿Podía ser sincero con Bucky?

Un paso más y podría acortar esa distancia, presionar sus labios y no dejarlo ir esa noche.

Sin embargo, con el pulso disparado bajó un poco su cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual y se mordió apenas el labio inferior.

—Ve a descansar, Buck... Las pruebas de Shuri no deben de ser fáciles y debes dormir bien.—

James lo observó, manteniendo sus labios ligeramente separados antes de formar una sonrisa amplia, aquella relajada y con cierto atrevimiento en sus pliegues.

—Lo haré. Extráñame, Stevie.— murmuró antes de deslizar sus dedos de los de él.

El Capitán América se apoyó mientras veía esa figura alejarse por el pasillo, sintiendo que su corazón iba a colapsar.

**CALL ME BY YOUR NAME**

—¿En serio era necesario el recuento de momentos vergonzosos?—

Bucky soltó una carcajada sonora, negando con su cabeza mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

—Para nada. Shuri quería avergonzarte.— mencionó divertido, sonriendo entre dientes.

Steve chasqueó su lengua, con sus pálidas mejillas algo enrojecidas.

—Y tú cooperando para que todo Wakanda supiera de mis ataques de asma.— se quejó, estando cerca de él por lo que aprovechó para golpear su brazo.

—¡No me burlé de tus ataques de asma! Pero ese especialmente fue divertido.— se defendió cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa que corría por la pradera.

—Claro, porque las chicas con las cuales me obligaste a salir, se espantaron. ¡Nunca más me dirigieron la palabra!— rodó sus ojos al quejarse.

—Ellas se lo perdían, Stevie~—

La voz suave y jovial que expresaba Bucky era una calma a sus sentidos. Steve se mantuvo observándolo en silencio, porque aunque el cabello largo y la falta de su brazo fueran una marca del Soldado, la tranquilidad que desprendía ahora su amigo era única.

Había presenciado el análisis psicológico que Shuri había preparado para él. Mientras la joven científica mencionaba las palabras que detonaban al Soldado, Steve había estado nervioso, contrayendo fuerte sus puños. Pero nada malo había sucedido. Los ojos calidos de su amigo seguían allí y hasta se había atrevido a mirarlo divertido por su estrés.

No le habían permito estar en la misma sala que su amigo, pero ambos sabían que detrás de ese vidrio polarizado, Rogers escuchaba atentamente. Fue testigo de cómo James admitía las pesadillas que aún lo sometían y cómo, detrás de aquella amplia sonrisa pesaba la sombra del asesino. Era consciente de que sus manos habían sido el arma para ejecutar a tantas personas.

Las pruebas físicas habían sido más llevaderas. Las habilidades que ahora manejaba Bucky eran increíbles y la falta de su brazo parecía un detalle mínimo. T'Challa estaba a su lado observando todo, y fue él quien le notificó que estaban trabajando en una nueva prótesis.

Habían sido casi dos tres horas en las que habían estado en el laboratorio, antes que anunciaran que habían terminado. Shuri les pidió tiempo hasta la tarde para elaborar un buen informe, por lo que Barnes aprovechó para llevarse a Steve a una zona alejada del palacio.

Recién estaba por ser mediodía y sin embargo, allí se respiraba paz. Con el viento meciendo la vegetación mientras que ellos se mantenían cómodos, como si en el mundo no existiera mayor preocupación.

Pero había algo que rondaba en la mente del castaño, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera un poco.

—¿Esta noche o mañana te irás?— le preguntó de golpe a Steve, consiguiendo este volteara con cierta duda. –Seguramente los demás te están esperando...— mencionó apenas, procurando formar una sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento Rogers no lo había pensado, pero sabía que tenía razón. Sam le había mandado una notificación esa mañana, pero aún no lo había visto.

—Si el Rey me lo permite será hasta mañana.— Su cabeza se elevó hacia el cielo con un aire pensativo, moviendo apenas sus dedos sobre sus guantes. Bucky supo que no había terminado de hablar, así que simplemente esperó. –Ven conmigo...—

Esa petición fue suave, apenas un murmullo sin atreverse a mirarlo. James sintió un dolor en su pecho de amargura, comprimiendo un poco su gesto.

—Me encantaría estar contigo, Stevie... Pero ambos sabemos la respuesta eso, ¿no?—

El viento sopló con algo más de fuerza, silbando con suavidad mientras el silencio los rodeaba. El Capitán asintió sin poder decir nada, porque sus emociones estaban colapsando con su razonamiento. Como siempre que se trataba de Bucky.

—¿Podré venir hasta... que te sientas listo para ir conmigo?— preguntó con cierta timidez.

Barnes no pudo evitar reír enternecido por ese gesto. Llevó su mano a revolver los cabellos rubio como cuando eran unos críos y se recostó contra su hombro. Sin permiso, sin palabra de por medio, como un gesto que ambos sabían que deseaban.

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que se te permita, Steve. Te estaré esperando.—

Compartieron una breve sonrisa, dejando que la mano de Steve se deslizara una vez más hasta tomar la de él.

No había nadie cerca, y si así fuera tampoco les importaría. Habían pasado décadas con miedo, tantos años buscándose y luchando contra el mundo entero que ahora no importaba nada más que sus dedos acariciándose.

¿Cuándo había cambiado eso?

Ninguno lo sabía, pero no había necesidad de decirlo, porque siempre había estado allí. Steve moriría e iría contra el mundo por Bucky, Bucky, moriría por Steve. No necesitaban saber nada más.

Fue natural que el rubio se inclinara ligeramente mientras James elevara su cabeza, sus labios se habían encontrado con pausa, apenas conociéndose. Un suave tacto en donde sus bocas se acariciaron impregnando de ese calor sus sentidos. Bucky se animó a morderlo con cuidado y Steve abrió su cavidad para que sus lenguas se encontraran, besándose mientras las manos del Capitán se hundían en el cabello castaño.

Ya no importaba el mundo, tan sólo ellos dos amándose.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Este capitulo me costó muchísimo. Me dije a mi misma "será más largo", pero tampoco estaba en mis planes el llegar casi a las diez hojas... La verdad, tenía mucho miedo en hacer algo así. Como ya aclaré, soy terriblemente nueva en este universo, por lo que puedo tener muchos errores. Si ustedes ven o encuentran alguno, les pido disculpas desde ya.**

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo. El final será igual que esto, largo, por lo que espero que les guste y poder traerles muy pronto.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que dieron kudos, mensajes y corazones a esta modesta historia ;; ¡los adoro!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**  


End file.
